Tremors5 The return
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: Heather comes back to perfection but she's not the only thing coming back. NOW FINISHED! please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

.

Title: The Return

Important Author Note: I have only seen the movies I have NEVER seen the tv-series so in that regard this fiction won't be correct. This is my FIRST tremor fic so be gentle please. I'm not sure how much time was supposed to have gone by between the 1st and 3rd movies. I know it was awhile but in this story it's only been six years since the first attack. This is AFTER the third.

Rating: PG-13 for thematic elements and violence. Just to be safe

Summary: Heather comes back to perfection but so did the graboids which of the two will get a second chance with Burt?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the tremor movies or anything affiliated with it.

Burt sat at the perfection bus station kicking himself for being so stupid. Two days ago he received a phone call from what should be his ex-wife. She had never sent the papers and he never had either. It had been six years since he'd even heard from her and she called him and asked him to meet her here.

He should have said no but he was so happy to hear her voice he had agreed. He even cleaned himself up and now he was sitting on a bench in the killer sun wondering where she was.

There wasn't anybody around except a little girl. He had been watching her awhile she was around six years old with shockingly red hair in long curls. She had tiny little blue jeans and pink sneakers with a light purple t-shirt. He didn't like red hair never had really except Heather but something about the little girl was adorable. She had a cap gun and was chasing happily after a tumbleweed shooting at it.

"Bang you're dead" She shouted for the tenth time before the tumbleweed rolled away and she went after it again.

He was still watching her when he saw Heather cross the street from the market with a bottle of water. The little girl waved at her and she waved back smiling. She looked exactly as she had the day she left him. He stood and she smiled stepping onto the porch.

"Hi there" She smiled and he didn't say anything.

"I know you're probably wondering what I'm doing here" She didn't look nervous but she was.

"Yeah you could say that. I haven't heard a word from you in six years"

"Actually it's almost been seven" She looked at the ground and he sighed.

"What do you want Heather?"

He figured she finally wanted a divorce since she hadn't asked for one yet she probably wanted to get remarried but he honestly didn't know if he could do it.

"Why don't we sit down and talk" She motioned to the bench and he took a deep breath before going over to sit down with her.

"Heather...if you want a divorce..."She interrupted him.

"That's not why I'm here. Divorce it's messy and we're both so hard headed it would take years to resolve" He nodded.

"So why are you here?"

"What have you been up too?" She was stalling and he knew it.

The little girl was now emptying her gun into the cornered tumbleweed. Heather watched a second with a smile and then turned back to burt.

"You came all the way back here just to ask me what I've been doing?" She shrugged.

"Well the graboids came back...with legs...then wings...so hopefully they can't evolve anymore this town is finally making something of itself" She nodded.

"I can see that. It'd be a nice place to raise a family now...not like when we lived here"She took a drink of water.

"So...is that why you came back?" She shrugged again.

"Sort of"

She wanted kids when they were together he remembered that somehow it never seemed like the right time to him and he was always busy doing something else. a baby never crossed his mind. If he thought that starting a family now was why she came back he'd do it to keep her.

"Sort of?" She sighed.

"Yeah"

"Have you been at your sisters this whole time?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I stayed a few months then...we had a fight I left"

The little girl ran by again she tripped and fell and Heather jumped to her feet. The girl brushed herself off and took off again this time chasing a paper that was balled up and blowing around.

Heather sat back down and took a deep breath.

"There's something I have to tell you...you're not going to like it" He took a deep breath.

so she did want a divorce.

She waved and the little girl came trotting over to stand beside her and she put her arm around her.

"Burt...this is Gracie...she's your daughter"


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean she's mine?" He stood and glared threateningly at the tiny girl clinging to Heathers side.

"She was born seven months after the incident in town...and six months after I left you"

"So you knew you were pregnant when you left! Geez Heather" He was mad he turned away from her a second before turning around.

"I found out a few days before the attack. I'm so sorry"

"So why are you coming here now?" He glanced at the little girl she did look like Heather he tried to keep his voice calm since the tiny girl was right there.

"Gracie had been asking questions about her daddy and...she needs to know you"

"How do I know that she's even mine? Look how tiny she is and my family always had sons"

"Oh come on now I know you don't think she got the gun thing from me" Heather referred to her hot pursuit of the tumbleweed.

Gracie watched him carefully holding onto Heathers leg the entire time. Finally Heather pushed her forward slightly.

"Say hi. Sweetheart" She looked up at Burt who was so much bigger then little thing barely passed his waist. He knelt down so he was on her level.

"Hello. I'm Gracie" She had a soft voice.

"I know"

"Is that a real gun?" She asked suddenly brightening when she saw the gun strapped to his hip. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Yes it is"

"I have a gun too. Want to see it?" She smiled presenting the hot orange cap gun.

"Yeah that's nice"

"Mama bought it for me last year" He nodded not able to think of anything to say and stood Heather shook her head.

"She plays and plays with that thing. She's more like you then a person would think"

"She's beautiful" He looked at the little freckled face and bright blue eyes. Spitting image of her mother.

"She's something"

"Heather..."An insistent tug on his pant leg drew his attention back to Gracie.

"I can shoot two soda cans over and only use two shots...mama says that makes me special" She beamed and his heart melted. He leaned over to her.

"That makes you the most special girl in the whole county" She smiled wider. Heather smiled at him.

"I knew you would love her"

"She's mine of course I do" He tried to brush off his softer side.

"Where are you two staying?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Is there a hotel nearby?"

"You can stay with me...both of you I don't know what game you're playing but I'd like to get to know my little girl" Heather nodded.

"I'm not playing a game"

"We'll see" He went in and got their luggage and then they loaded up in his truck.

He loved that truck but now it seemed horribly inconvieniant that Gracie had to ride on Heathers lap. He wanted her to be safe in the back seat if possible.

When they reached the place and got out Gracie bounded into the fenced in yard. Still worroed Heather caught her arm.

"You can play outside but stay in the fence"

"I will Mama" Gracie whipped a slingshot out of her back pocket and was off at a run.

They went inside and the uncomfortable silence set in she followed him while he passed their old room to take her into what would be hers and gracies room.

"If you need anything...let me know" He started to leave and she stopped him.

"Burt...don't you want to know why I left?" He shook his head.

"No, I don't" He didn't really care all that mattered to him was she was back.

"I never meant to hrut you" He spun around he was mad and like it or not he was yelling because Gracie couldn't hear him.

"WELL YOU DID. I WAITED FOR YEARS FOR THIS FOR YOU TO COME BACK!"

she backed up slightly she wasn't afraid of him but she knew it was best to let him vent.

"I planned...and I plotted exaclty what I was going to say and do when you came back" He shook his head.

"What were you going to say and do?" she knew he wouldn't hurt her. He never laid a hand on her.

"I don't know. Now you're here and this close I can only think of one thing" He looked at her and she shrugged.

"Go ahead" She braced herself for more yelling or even a slap. Maybe he was a hitter after all.

He grabbed her and kissed her. His lips crushing down onto hers his hands gripping her waist so firmly she knew her pale skin would bruise. She didn't care she missed him and she wanted him now as badly as ever. What was that saying about the heart growing fonder?

His heart leapt at the fact she didn't slap him. Heather wasn't a pushover if she wanted him to stop she would probably kill him. She didn't her hands wound around his neck and she kissed him back.

She backed up slightly he followed and the next thing either of them knew their legs were entwined and they fall backwards onto the bed he landed mostly ontop of her but he braced his arms slightly to keep his weight off her she pulled at his shirt pulling him down closer for another searing kiss.

He kissed her deeply then move to her neck. Her ears it was funny he still knew every freckle on her body. Like a map committed to memory. She pulled his vest off and his hands wandered across her hips pulling her closer.

An ear peircing scream erupted. Ruining what was a perfect reunion up until it happened. They both froze and stared at each other a second unable to believe what was about to happen.

"MAMA!" Another scream. Heather pushed him off onto the floor and leapt to her feet running out the open door her jumped up and followed.

"Gracie" Heather ran out the front door across the patch of dessert that served as a lawn he was right behind her.

Gracie was sitting on her butt in a cloud of dust facing the fence. Tears rolling down her tiny cheeks. Her little pink shoe was gone on her right foot and her pant leg was ripped a scratch marring her ankle.

"Gracie" Heather reached her and scooped her up she burrowed into her mothers neck sobbing.

"what happened?" He asked when he got there.

"The monster...the monster ate my shoe..."She cried harder and Burt glanced at Heather she held Gracie close.

"I don't see anything baby"

"No Mama...it's...under the dirt..."Heather froze and looked at him he grabbed her shoulder and spun her towards the house.

"Get Gracie inside" He told her and she rushed into the house he followed shutting the door.

Heather sat Gracie on the counter and Burt grabbed a first aid kit rolling up what was left of the little girls pant leg. He quickly cleaned and bandaged the decent cut on her leg.

"Gracie...what happened?" Heather asked once she had some juice and calmed down.

"I'm sorry Mama. I saw one of those big balls rolling by like the one I killed at the train station...I wanted to get it so...I went outside the fence...is that why the monster came after me? because I was bad?" She looked ready to cry again and Heather was speechless.

"No. Gracie...you're a very good girl that's not why" Burt told her and she wiped her nose on the sleeve of her shirt. Heather stood and picked her up holding her close.

"How did you get loose?" Burt asked.

"I threw my gun at it and it let go" She looked really distraught over the loss of her toy.

She yawned and Heather kissed the top of her head before standing and lifting her again.

"I think I'll see if she can take a nap...if that's alright?" He nodded and she went back the hall.

He stood this wasn't his day. First his ex comes rolling in with a little girl who he is instantly attached too. Then he almost takes his ex right back into his bed when she's been there less than an hour and his daughter nearly got eaten in his own yard.

It was about ten minutes before Heather came out of the room. One look and he knew she'd been crying.

"What's wrong?" He moved towards her and she shook her head.

"I almost lost her...just like that...I shouldn't have let her outside I should have been watching her...Not in here...with you" She cried harder and he pulled her into his arms.

"You didn't lose her...I promise you I won't let anything happen...to our little girl"

"I know you won't ...you'll protect her...like you did me" He held her a little tighter.

"I'll protect you both...I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: ok so i was really into this and I was reading what I wrote already and I was like stupid...I forgot the house blew up in the third one. I've only seen the 2nd, 3rd and 4th a few times so I may miss some stuff I will try to explain things when I catch stuff I miss. Just be patient with me and remember these are supposed to be fun it's not like I'm writing the next movie.

He went to the fridge and Heather stayed where she was. It had been so long since they'd been alone like this. He shut the fridge door then went to his bar. He grabbed the Jack Daniels and poured a shot handing it to her.

"Drink that...it will help" She took it with a weak smile.

"What about you? You always were a whiskey man" He shook his head.

"I can't after...well after the house blew up a while ago I had some trouble drinking"

That was an understatement after he had blown up his house in an attempt to kill the flying monsters he had become an impossible drunk. Everything was gone the few things he had that reminded him of her gone in a second. After he got sober he spent every penny he had rebuilding the house exactly as it was. The furniture everything was the same.

He had a friend ask him once why he didn't remodel and move on he shook his head. He couldn't do it. As long as there was a chance she'd come back he wanted things to be the same as when she left.

"Wait hold on a minute...you blew up the house?" She asked and he nodded.

"Burt...please don't tell me it was anther one of those homemade bombs"

"No...I did it to stop the monsters"

"Why didn't you let me know?"She asked getting angry.

"Would you have came back if I did?" She took a sip of her whiskey and he knew the answer was no.

"Will we be safe here?" She asked and he didn't say anything.

"Those things...they can't get inside?" She asked again.

"No, At least I don't think so...if they do you don't have to worry I always have a plan"

"It's not that..." She set the glass down and he was tempted to pick it up and finish it like they used to share drinks but he didn't.

"What is it?"

"I trust you...but it's not just me that I have to worry about anymore...I have Gracie..."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to her...I promise you...as long as I'm breathing she'll be safe"

"If anything happens to me...she's yours you know...legally and everything..It's your name one the birth certificate and she has your last name too"

"why'd you do it? Why did you leave?"

"I was scared...I guess" She sat down on a bar stool across the bar from him taking another sip of whiskey.

"Yeah but...I didn't know we were having problems...the day you left I thought we were still in love"

"We were...but I was pregnant and I was afraid"

"You didn't even give me a chance...How do you know what I'd do if you didn't even tell me?"

"Because..I know you better then anyone in the entire world. I understand you and your gun fetish. I know that you're thinking before you even do. You didn't want kids and you were a killing machine...I knew what you'd think" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Does Gracie even know she's mine?"

"Sort of" She slid off the stool and he grabbed her glass downing the remaining contents.

"SORT OF?"

"I told her we were going to meet her father...I didn't tell her it was you because I didn't know how you would react...I will tell her in the morning"

"No...don't I want to tell her...when I think I'm ready" She shook her head.

"You think I was ready when I had her? You can't plan everything Burt...life doesn't work that way" She turned and went back the hall to the bedroom Gracie was in.

Burt was sitting at the kitchen table drinking his morning coffee when her heard soft little hesitant footsteps coming out the hall. He looked and saw Gracie. She was wearing a striped blue shirt and overalls with little cowgirl boots. Her hair was a wreck.

"Hey sweetie what are you doing up?" he turned to her and she shrugged.

"I'm kind of hungry" He didn't know how to really cook.

"Oh...is your mommy up?" She shook her head.

"No, She's real tired" He stood and went over to her.

"Ok...come with me" She reached for him and he stared at her for a few seconds before hesitantly lifting her into his arms. Her tiny legs locked around his waist. She was skinny as a reed like her mother.

He sat her down on the kitchen counter then went to the fridge trying to find anything he could feed her. He came up with a hot fudge sunday with tons of nuts and cherries. Heather loved ice cream.

"Mommy would never let me have ice cream for breakfast" Gracie smiled before digging in.

"Well, I knew your mom...a long time ago and she loved ice cream anytime"

"Did you know my daddy?" Those piercing blue eyes scared him more then anything else in his life.

"Sort of. Does your mom talk about him?" She shrugged.

"Not much. She told me that I was going to meet him but I'm afraid too" She stared at her bowl.

"Why's that?"

"What if he doesn't want me?" She looked ready to cry and he shook his head.

"He will. I promise...he is going to love you the minute he sees you"

"Mommy too?" He froze.

"Yeah...he loves your mommy too"

"I just want a normal family"

"Well...Gracie...I promise you that no matter what happens your daddy...who is a very lucky man will always be there for you and your mommy...he loves you both more than anything"

She smiled at him and dug back into her ice cream again. He turned and decided he needed ice cream too. They were both still eating when Heather woke up.

"what in the world...Ice cream...Burt you can't give her that for breakfast" She moved into the kitchen shaking her head.

"Oh come on...you would have ate Ice cream every meal if you could" He told her.

"Burt knew my daddy" Gracie piped in and Heather forgot about the ice cream.

"KNEW your daddy?" she looked at him and he shrugged.

"Yeah...he said Daddy is going to love me" Heather smiled at her and stroked her haid back.

"I'm sure he does sweetheart"

"He said Daddy loves you too" Gracie smiled back not wanting her mother to feel left out.

He dropped his spoon into his bowl and it clanged loudly Heather stared at Gracie.

"Maybe...We can be a family" Gracie beamed.

"Oh...honey...I...just don't want you to get your hopes up"Heather told her and she looked distraught.

"Why? There's not reason she shouldn't...I mean...you never know maybe her daddy will have a change of heart and decide he'd like a couple kids" Burt defended Gracie and Heather looked at him he shrugged and went back to his ice cream. Gracie smiled before digging in too.


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast or what Burt considered breakfast he went outside to check on the graboid situation letting Heather and Gracie inside. He shook his head...Gracie...his daughter. It was almost impossible to believe at first but now it was impossible not too. She looked so much like Heather and he did the timing in his head figuring when her birthday would be and it was spot on. His and Heathers anniversary he wanted to take her out somewhere fancy but they only made it as far as the fur rug in front of the fireplace and that would be where they made Gracie.

He could demand a DNA test like most people would but he was positive she was his. Heather was never a liar and he could always read her like a book. If Heather had ran because she was afraid she wouldn't risk coming back unless the girl was his. He felt sick. He loved Heather so much he thought about killing himself when she left him and now he had to live with the fact he had scared her away. He had a gun obsession but he only ever used them to protect her. He supposed she wasn't afraid for her life though she was afraid he would want her to terminate the baby.

He stopped walking and took a deep breath. He wouldn't have of course. He didn't want kids and he never had time for them that much was true but not wanting one and killing it was two very different things. He supposed now that maybe Heather was lonely. He loved her he tried to show her everyday but he often put her second to his obsession of war, killing and guns.

Heather was cleaning up the kitchen almost out of habit and because she wanted to do something nice. Gracie was sitting on the counter swinging her feet watching Heather. She spoke up.

"Mama?" Heather glanced at her.

"What sweetie?"

"Were you and Mr. Burt really good friends?" She turned to look at Gracie.

"Yeah...sweetie we were...why?" Gracie pointed to a picture on the fridge and Heather pulled it down to look.

It was a cover of a hunting magazine there was a graboid on the cover and Burt was standing beside it his arms around her and his chin on her shoulder. They were smiling and happy the cover read: Million dollar Kill.

"May I see?" Gracie reached and Heather swallowed the lump in her throat and then handed it to her daughter.

That all seemed so long ago when they were happily married and crazy in love. Everyone had told her it would never work between them and he was a lunatic but she saw something else in him. He had loved her regardless he was the only man who accepted her for her slight gun obsession. He adored her for the one thing that intimidated other men and she loved him.

When she found out she was pregnant she had been thrilled and couldn't wait to tell him. Then she remembered he didn't want kids and after seeing him swearing at Melvin many times she decided she couldn't tell him. She had loved him so much it hurt and walking out that door had been like letting half of herself behind.

"Mama!" Gracie pulled her out of her thoughts.

"What sweetie?" Gracie tapped the picture.

"This...is the monster that ate my shoe" Heather smiled.

Gracie was not a mistake and Burt had to see that now. She was perfect and beautiful and everything that neither of them could ever be.

"Heather?" Burt called in the door and she smiled at Gracie before answering.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come out here a second please? Alone" She kissed Gracies head.

"Don't run in the house" She said helping her off the counter as Gracie fast walked back the hall she shook her head and laughed before stepping out into the hot desert air. She shut the door behind her.

"Is something wrong?" She was half afraid he was kicking them out and they really had nowhere else to go.

"Yeah...come with me" He walked off and almost reached for her hand on instinct but he held back.

He led her to the fence by the gate and motioned at it.

"Notice anything?" She looked the fence was moving not a lot just a little jump here or there.

"It's moving" He nodded.

"It's doing that at four different positions all around the house...they're trying to break through the cement I have underground" She backed up and right into him. He closed his arms almost instanly holding her against him. He felt her shaking.

"Can they get through?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know...I had to redo the cement when the house blew up it hasn't exactly been tested yet...for now we'll just hold out here and see" She nodded.

"Oh uhm...here" He stepped back and for once in the fourteen years since they married she saw Burt looking a bit shy. He handed her the tiny toy gun Gracie had lost.

"How did...?" He shrugged.

"It was only a few inches outside the fence"

"Burt...you should give this to her" She handed it back and he shook his head.

"No...I...don't think"

"Too bad. I don't care" She pulled open a pocket on his cargo vest and stuck the gun inside.

"You know you're the most impossible woman I have ever met?" He sounded mad and she rolled her eyes.

"You've mentioned it" She turned and started for the house he waited a second before joining her.

When they went inside Gracie was sitting at the counter coloring like crazy in her G.I joe coloring book. Heather went to her side looking over her shoulder and Burt followed. She motioned with her head at Gracie and he shook his. She gave him a stern look and he cleared his throat.

"Gracie...I have something for you" She turned and he fumbled in his pockets before pulling out the cap gun and handing it to her. She smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

Heather winced and he went stock still. He never was good with showing emotions. He did with her and she always knew she was loved but with other people he wasn't so great. Gracie didn't seem to mind she squeezed him tight.

"Thank you, thank you,thank you" She smiled when she let him go and he smiled weakly patting her head. She handed the cap gun to Heather who smiled setting it on the counter.

"Mr. Burt?" Gracie stared at him and it made him uncomfortable.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded and she smiled.

"Where's your wife?" His jaw dropped and he didn't know what to say.

"GRACIE!" Heather was mortified.

"What Mama? He has a wedding ring" Gracie pointed out and Heather looked at him too she hadn't noticed that yet. Suddenly nervous he began spinning the ring on his finger while he tried to think of something to say.

"My wife she..." He stopped and looked at Heather taking a deep breath.

"She decided she didn't love me anymore" He told Gracie and she gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Mr. Burt" He looked at Gracie and smiled.

"Come here kid...I want to show you something" She turned to look at Heather who smiled and she hopped off the stool taking Burts hand. He froze a second before giving it a small squeeze and the two went towards the basement.

Heather took the seat that Gracie had just left. He still wore his wedding ring. She had taken hers off at her sisters insistance. Her sister never liked Burt and when she learned that Heather was pregnant she refused to let Heather tell him. In truth her sister is what made her so afraid. She wanted to call him so often and her sister would talk her out of it. She had taken off her ring two years after Gracie was born. She wore it on a chain around her neck now she just couldn't let it go completely.

She decided to go see where Burt had taken Gracie she froze on the top step. She hadn't been down here since the day she left him.

************** FLASH BACK **************************************

She had packed her bags not really knowing how long she would stay with her sister she just wanted a few days to decide what to do with the baby. Burt was downstairs cleaning a gun she came down the steps and he smiled when he saw her.

"Hey baby" He set the gun aside and she went over to him.

He pulled her onto his lap and gave her a kiss.

"I'm thinking about going to my sisters for awhile" He nodded.

"Alright sweetheart...Do you want me to come with or this an all girls weekend again?"

"I...I'm going alone" He sensed her mood change.

"ok...is something wrong?"

"No..." She never could lie to him.

"Hey, Just tell me" She smiled and gave him a kiss but kept it light.

"I love you" She told him and he looked confused.

"I love you too" She slid off his lap and he stood she went to the door.

"Goodbye" She turned one last time to look at him and he knew.

"Hey...you're coming back right?" He looked worried and she bit her lip.

"Of course I am" She lied and then she left him.

Heather sighed. She was so stupid she should have told him she was pregnant. She started down the basement steps. There were magazine covers all over the place all of them had her and Burt on them. The one wall still held on the guns. He was sitting on a couch Gracie was sitting on his knee looking at a photo album full of magazine pictures and articals.

"There's me and you mom...a long time ago shaking hands with the mayor" Gracie smiled and Heather knew Gracie didn't know what a mayor was she was just picking up on Burts excitement.

"Is my daddy in any of these?" Gracie asked and Burt winced. Heather quickly covered.

"Alright...that's enough questions for one day. Why don't you go upstairs and put your coloring things away? I'll be up in a second" Gracie gave a pouting face but did as she was asked. Burt closed the album.

"She's a good kid...a great girl you did good with her" He said softly and Heather smiled.

"I tried"

"I was a stupid man...I knew how bad you wanted a baby" He stood and she followed him to a small book case.

"It's not your fault I left remember?"

"I remember that one day you were asking me if maybe...we could just try and have a baby...I wouldn't hear any of it" He slid the album in it's proper place.

"I should have just told you" She offered and he shrugged keeping his back to her and spinning his wedding ring again.

"Can I ask you something?" She nodded.

"Why did you ask for your gun back?" She laughed a little.

"Well, by then I was six months along...I realized you weren't going to come get me so I thought maybe you'd bring it yourself and you'd ask me to come back with the baby" He winced.

"Where is it now?"

"I...I had to sell it to pay my doctor bills. Are you mad?"

"Yeah I'm mad you were ever in the position. poor and alone and having my baby and here i was rich as can be sitting at home mad at you for everything and you were out there struggling"

"It wasn't all bad Gracie came out alright...I wanted you to follow me...I thought after a few days maybe you'd come after me.."

"I'm sorry I wanted too really I did but pride just wouldn't let me. if I knew about Gracie I would have been there...I actually thought maybe you'd left me for someone else" She laughed now.

"No...I know we've been sort of seperated but...we were still married and I...stayed faithful to you all this time" He turned to face her she was so close.

"Thank God" He reached out and lifted the chain he had noticed around her neck praying he was right about what hung there. He was. Her wedding ring dangled at the end. It sparkled as bright now as the day he put it on her finger. His eyes met hers and she back up pulling the chain from his fingers the ring falling back against her chest.

"I have to go check on Gracie" She told him then she turned and left him alone in his basement again.

PLEASE REVIEW but be gentle.


	5. Chapter 5

Heather was sitting on the couch infront of the television. Gracie was sitting on the floor in front of her letting Heather brush out her long red curls. Gracie was happily reloading her cap gun the entire time and talking at a hundred miles an hour about Burt. Heather couldn't decide if she liked that or not.

"And then Mr. Burt said he'd take me out later today and show me how to shoot" She smiled.

"That's really nice sweetie" Heather smiled kissing the top of her head.

"I really really like him mommy" Heather had a hair pin between her teeth now pulling back Gracies hair so her reply was muffled.

"Mommy?" Gracie almost turned around and Heather caught her shoulders with a smile turning her back around she made a what noise.

"Can we just stay here? Why can't Mr. Burt be my daddy? He likes me" Heather sighed and set the brush aside Gracies hair was done pulled into a ponytail like her mothers. She turned Gracie to face her.

"Well sweetheart...it's just not that easy"

"Why Mama? Doesn't Mr. Burt love us?" Heather opened her mouth but didn't get to say anything because a voice from behind her answered for her.

"Of course I do Gracie" He moved around the couch and sat down beside Heather lifting Gracie onto his lap.

"And you both can stay here as long as you want too" He told her and she smiled hugging him close.

Heather rolled her eyes and stood leaving them alone in the living room. He sat Gracie on the couch.

"I'll be right back sweetie...I'm just going to go check on your mom"

He found her in the room she shared with Gracie. She was making the bed practically slamming the blankets and pillows around on the bed. He came up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders she jumped and spun away from him.

"Don't...just...don't" She went to the other side of the bed but it was too late he saw the tears she was holding back.

"What's wrong?" He went around to the other side of the bed.

"We shouldn't have came here" She mumbled to herself shaking her head.

"Why? What did I do wrong? I'm trying really I am"

"I know that...but you're telling her stuff that you aren't even sure about Burt...it's just so like you...you don't care about anyone but yourself..."

"That's not true..." He grabbed her arms getting her to look at him.

"I love Gracie...I LOVE..." He didn't finish his sentence and she shook her head.

"I don't know if you noticed it or not but...Gracie is becoming quite fond of you"

"Isn't that a good thing? She's my daughter" He was confused.

"No...I don't want her to love you" Heather told him.

"WHAT WHY!"

"Because you'll just hurt her...She'll love you and you'll hurt her...just like you did me" She started to cry now. He never saw Heather cry before all this he wasn't prepared.

"Heather...I never meant to hurt you" she sighed and wiped her eyes.

"I know...and I'm glad Gracie loves you...I wanted you to meet her I just...don't want her to get her hopes up about this whole family thing"

"Why?"

"Because it can't work between us...you know that" She looked at him and he stepped closer

"I don't know anything" He said it gruffly and he put his hand on her waiste and pulled her close.

"Burt...cut it out" She tried to push at his chest but found him unmovable.

"This isn't fair. You sweep in here after six years and bring Gracie you know I can't not love her and you...geez Heather...I don't even know how I'm supposed to feel about you"

"You're not supposed to feel anything about me...We just don't work" She shook her head.

"Maybe we can. Would it be the worse thing ever if we...were a family? That's what you always wanted"

"We don't work Burt...you and I we tried before and we don't work I don't want to put Gracie through any of that" She moved away from him and he let her go putting his hands on his hips and dropping his head.

"I just...don't think I can take losing you again" He said honestly.

"Burt..."She was cut off by the loud smashing of the Graboid breaking through the basement the house shook and she almost toppled over but Burt caught her in his arms steadying her before rushing to the stairs.

"MOMMY!" Gracie passed Burt coming to Heather who grabbed her and lifted her into her arms.

"Gracie...it's alright.."She held Gracie close and hesitated a second before going to the door of the bedroom.

"Burt?" She called out and he didn't answer. She started for the basement steps the old instincts of helping her husband kicking in but a tiny voice stopped her.

"Mommy, I'm scared" She stopped and looked at Gracie before turning and heading to Burts room.

She went through the door and was surprised it looked the same. She set Gracie down.

"Alright, I'm going to go check on Burt...You stay here and stay on the bed I promise...I'm coming right back" She kissed Gracie on the forehead and ran out of the room.

She reached the basement steps she could hear stuff smashing and breaking and she hesitated a second. It was instinct to want to help Burt but she had a baby now. It wasn't just her and Burt looking out for one another somebody had to make it back to take care of Gracie.

She went down the steps and turned the basement was almost completely destroyed but she didn't see the creature anywhere or Burt.

"Burt?" Something moved and she grabbed a gun that was laying on the floor spinning towards it.

"Hey, It's me...it's alright don't blow my head off" Burt came towards her.

"Oh, Thank God...where did it go?" She looked around and he brushed off his pants which were covered in dust.

"I don't know...it ate the fridge I keep down here and left...but we have to get moving now since my barrier doesn't hold up" He went to the gun wall and began throwing things into a bag.

"Burt...where did they all come from?"

"I don't know...after the last attack when the suckers could fly we killed all of them but one...El Blanco...he was an albino so science said that it couldn't breed or mutate for that matter...but none of the four outside are him which means they can breed and mutate"

"Wait...mutate? what does that mean?"

"Well, After a few hours they bust open...then they have legs and they no longer hunt by sound vibrations but heat...body heat and stuff like that" He went to another wall grabbing other stuff for the bag.

"Then, If we don't kill them they get wings and they fly still using heat seeking to hunt...after that they die and an egg is left from the egg comes...A graboid...I suppose the last time we killed all the flying ones...one could have dropped the eggs and some graboids survived" He shook his head and she simply stood watching him.

"Ok...so what do we do?"

"We're going to get out of here that's what" She was shocked.

"Really?"

"Yeah...why do you have a problem with that?" She shook her head.

"I just...never thought I'd see you give up so easy"

"Things are different...like it or not...I'm a father now and I have a little girl to watch out for...Nothing else matter but my wife and my child...if running is the only way to keep you safe we'll run"

She didn't say anything just stood and watched him finish grabbing his things. It was the first time in six years she had been called anybodys wife. True she was since she never got that divorce but she was so certain he'd never see her that way again.

"Come on" He grabbed the bag he had packed and started for the steps taking her arm and pushing her in front of him.

"I have to get Gracie..." She told him when they reached the top of the steps and he looked at her.

"Yeah, I know that...where is she?" She pointed

"In our room" He nodded and handed her the bag.

"Go get in the truck and start it...I'll get her and be there" She hesitated a second.

"I...think maybe..."He interrupted her.

"HEATHER! I said I'll get her...I promise we'll be out in a second..." She nodded and went for the door. praying he wouldn't let her down.

Burt opened the door to find Gracie was sitting on the bed she was crying her little blue eyes out. She looked up and reached for him and he crossed the room in two steps lifting her easily.

"Hey, Gracie...listen we're going to go out for awhile"

"Where's my mommy?" She was devastated.

"She's in the car...waiting for us"

There was another crash and the house shook again. He almost fell but managed not too. Gracie screamed and held on tighter.

"Mr Burt...I don't like it here anymore" She cried and he couldn't help but smile.

"You know what Gracie...neither do I" He raced for the door and had just gotten off the outside steps when Heather met him.

"I told you to stay in the car" He told her as she ran beside him.

"I was worried" He put Gracie in the car and ran around to get behind the wheel Heather slid in behind Gracie.

"Strap her in good" He told Heather before putting the truck in drive and flooring the gas pedal.


	6. Chapter 6

Their speed never dropped below eighty the whole ride out of town. They only stopped once so Burt could run into Changs and warn everyone and then get back to Heather and Gracie. Since nobody in town knew of Gracie and Heather they were shocked to see Burt high tailing it.

They were now on the main road out of town and he had slowed down but was keeping careful watch out the windows.

"What about the others?" Heather asked quietly and he winced.

"Well...we do have emergency plans in place now...I suppose that Nancy will call the government like last time" Heather nodded and he knew she felt guilty. He reached across Gracie to put a hand on Heathers knee.

"Hey...You and Gracie are all that matters to me...you two have to be safe" She looked at him and he cleared his throat moving his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"We'll find a hotel for now and wait to see what happens" She nodded he meant wait and see if there was anything left in a few days.

They found a hotel two towns over and Burt managed to get the last room for six days long enough he told Heather to see what happened back home. It was a nice hotel all yellow and blue colors. One bed in the middle of the room a Television at the bottom. In the corner by the large window was a table and chairs and a small fridge. By the door was the bathroom.

Burt drug his bag over by the window and proceeded to check the room while Heather took Gracie in for a bath to calm her down. While the water was running Gracie finally spoke.

"Mama...?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Why did those things hurt Mr. Burts house?" Heather sighed.

"I'm not sure...are you hurt?"

"No...But Mr. Burt is" Gracie looked ready to cry and Heather froze.

"What?"

"He's bleeding Mama...look..." Gracie held up her hands and she was right there was blood on them.

"Come on Grace...into the tub" Heather put her in the warm water.

"Wash good...I'll come check on you in a second" She promised before shutting the door.

Burt had binoculars looking out the window and She crossed the room quickly stopping a few feet away. He was bleeding...his vest was on the floor it had blood on it and by his left shoulder his shirt was soaked through.

"What happened?" She moved closer and he spun around.

"Nothing...why?"

"You're bleeding" He looked at his shoulder.

"It's nothing"

"Burt...why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I?" He looked confused and she spoke before thinking about what she was saying.

"Because I'm your wife" She froze and so did he for a second then he scowled and turned back to the window.

"Since when?" She shook her head he wasn't going to let her help.

"Just...go take care of Gracie...she needs you..." He told her and she waited for him to finish they both knew that he wanted to say he didn't but he kept quiet and she went back in the bathroom.

She stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. Gracie was in the main room with Burt. They had ordered dinner and she had gone for a shower letting Gracie and Burt out in the main room. Really she just needed a few minutes alone to think. Gracie was out there with her father and she didn't even know it. If Burt didn't tell her soon Heather would.

Heather sighed and ran a hand through her ridiculously curly red hair trying to smooth it down but it was already curling. She looked at the ring on the sink. Her wedding ring. She hesitated only a second before picking it up and slipping it onto her finger. She was amazed at how it felt. Like coming home after a long time away and she shook her head. Why Not? They were married and he still wore his.

She went out into the room to see the lights all turned down low. Gracie was snuggled down under the blankets in the king size bed half asleep. Burt was sitting beside her finishing a story. Heather leaned against the wall and watched a second.

"Thanks for the story" Gracie yawned and he smiled.

"Anytime" She sat up slightly her tiny arms going around his neck.

"I love you Mr. Burt" He froze and it took a second or two before he hugged her back,

"I love you too Gracie" She smiled and snuggled back under the blankets.

He stood and stretched and Heather smiled.

"See...I always knew you could do this" He turned and shrugged.

"She's easy to love...she's a lot like you"

"She acts like you most of the time" He grinned.

"Well...maybe that's why I love her so much"

"Don't do that Burt..."

"What?"

"Try and cover your emotions...you're a human being...you're allowed to feel you don't have to hide them all the time" He looked directly at her.

"Oh I feel...believe me I feel...It's best for now if I do hide it" There was an awkward silence before he spoke.

"I'll sleep on the floor" He started for the bathroom.

"You don't have too...there's plenty of room and I think Gracie would feel better if you were close" He looked at the little girl.

"She's already asleep"

"I'd feel better...if you were close" He didn't say anything just went in the bathroom for a Shower.

She sighed and then crawled into bed next to Gracie. Burt had grabbed clothes before leaving and Gracie was wearing one of his shrits. The sleeves were rolled up and it almost touched the floor but served it's purpose. Heather had only the clothes she was wearing but figured if he was sleeping on the floor she may as well be comfortable.

She slid out of her cargo pants under the blankets and tossed them aside. The shower shut off and Burt came out of the bathroom. He was wearing that long sleeved maroon shirt she loved and his tan cargo pants. She watched him but didn't say anything when he came into the room. She was speechless however when he crawled under the blankets beside kept a good foot of distance between them and he was tensed she could tell.

"Is Grace alright?" He asked and she smiled. Her back was to him but she knew he was trying to ease the tension. On her end there wasn't any she hadn't felt this safe since before she left.

"She's fine...worried about you...so am I"

"I'm fine get some rest you both need it" That was his way of telling her to shut up so she did and before long she was asleep.

When Burt woke up the sun was shining in the windows. He couldn't remember the last time the sun was up before him...probably not since last time he had been with Heather. Speaking of Heather she was moved. She now had her back to Gracie and was curled into his side.

Her head was on his chest and her arm draped over his waist her skinny legs entwined with his. He didn't want to move it felt so good having her this close again. He lifted his head and glanced at Gracie who was curled in a ball and sound asleep a few inches from Heather.

He took a few minutes to just enjoy the feel of her. Her hair was falling loose all over the place in those curls her loved and he decided maybe between her and Gracie he liked red hair. She moved slightly and looked at him. She gasped and was about to move away he tightened his arm around her.

"Burt...I'm sorry"

"No...do you have any idea? how much I missed waking up like this?" she bit her lip.

"You haven't...I mean..."

"Been with anyone. Since you?" She nodded and he pushed her away rolling out of the bed to stand.

"No"

"I thought Nancy had probably moved in and taken my place"

He scowled at her over his shoulder.

"How could I effectively move on when you never told me we were over?"

"I suppose I should have told you I wasn't coming back but you wouldn't have let me go"

"No I wouldn't have"

Gracie made a noise in her sleep and he turned to look at her Heather smiled.

"She is fine...we're safe here"Heather told him

"You were safe at your sisters...it might be a good idea to go back there" Heather sighed and glanced at Gracie before she spoke.

"We can't...remember when I said I only stayed there a few months?" Burt nodded.

"She threw us out...well she threw me out when she found out that I was keeping Gracie"


	7. Chapter 7

Burt looked at Gracie then at Heather. He never did like her sister they both equally hated one another but being that Heather married him they were forced to be civil. Her sister tried every way to talk Heather out of marrying him but for reasons even he didn't understand she refused and they were married.

Once married her sister continued to harass Heather to leave him and Heather wouldn't have any of it. A part of him always expected her sister to be behind her leaving him.

"What do you mean?"

"When I went to stay with Allison she was thrilled...when she found out I was pregnant...not so much...at first she said I should have an abortion then get a divorce but...I couldn't...I wanted to come back to you and she talked me out of it...said you would expect the same thing" He winced and Heather glanced over her shoulder again to make sure Grace was asleep before continuing.

"She said I could stay and then put the baby up for adoption and I agreed. I stayed until I had only a month to go...the family who wanted Gracie came to finalize the papers and I couldn't do it. I loved her and no matter what the circumstance was she was our child. Lauren threw me out that day when we got home but before I left she warned me that by now you had probably moved on and since you hadn't even followed me I assumed she was right"

"I found an apartment and I had a little bit of money left over from selling the gun so I used that to pay for it...I had Grace and Allison didn't even come see us...I managed to find a job working at home so I could work and take care of her. Two months ago I was fired and we had no money and nowhere to go...I'm sorry Burt...You're the only one who can help us"

"So if your sister had helped you I probably wouldn't even know I had a daughter?"

"I am sorry I should have told you. I regret so much but Grace needs to know her father and I don't like keeping her from you"

"Have you seen Allison since you had Gracie?" Heather nodded but looked ready to cry.

"We went to see her when Grace was three I wanted her to know her two cousins...Allison had twin boys the year before...Allison wasn't happy...She said that I shouldn't have a baby and I should let her take Gracie while there was still a chance for her to be normal...she said you were a monster and I was a lunatic and that we shouldn't be allowed to have children...she called Gracie an abomination"

Burt was furious but he shook his head. It was one thing that Allison hated him but it was another thing to insult his little girl. Who was she to say he couldn't have children and be a father? It made him want a whole mess of kids just to prove he could do it.

"I need some air...I'll get breakfast while I'm out is she allergic to anything?" He started for the door and Heather shook her head.

Heather had just finished getting cleaned up for the morning and brushing her hair when Gracie woke up. She instantly wanted to know where Burt was.

"He's coming back I promise" Heather opened the curtains and was making the bed when Gracie rushed to the window.

"Look mommy!" Heather turned to look at where Gracie was pointing across the street. There was a large building that boasted of an indoor playground it was a twenty four hour daycare.

"Can we go? Please mommy please?" Heather smiled.

"We'll see but Gracie you don't need a daycare I'm not going anywhere" She ruffled her daughters hair.

Burt came in juggling about twenty bags and Heather turned to look at him while Gracie rushed across the room lauching herself at his knees nearly knocking him down.

"Grace...don't do that" Heather scolded as she helped Burt with his bags he smiled picking up Gracie.

"She's fine..." He told Heather as he sat Gracie down on the bed.

"What did you buy?Did you get me anything?" Grace beamed and Heather looked at her.

"Gracelynn...you know better" Burt laughed.

"Actually I did. I brought some snacks and juice and I brought you some clothes since yours were at my place...Heather I hope I remembered your size right" She stood where she was speechless.

"You really didn't have to do that" She told him and he waited until Gracie rushed off with a new pair of clothes into the bathroom before he spoke.

"She's my daughter and you are still my wife I can afford to take care of you and that is my responsibility"

"I'll pay you back I promise" She told him and he shook his head about to speak when the bathroom door opened and Gracie rushed out.

"Mommy mommy look at my new clothes" She smiled.

She had camouflage cargo pants and a dark green t-shirt the clothes were obviously boys and Heather smiled.

"I got boots too" Gracie announced holding up a pair of boots identical to Burts.

"I see that sweetie you look adorable" Grace went over and bounced onto the bed proceeding to pull her left boot onto her right foot.

Burt smiled and went over taking the boot off and putting it on the correct foot before lacing it.

"While I was out I saw a flier for a kids movie night over at that daycare across the street. I thought that might be something we could take Gracie too so she wouldn't be board" Burt mentioned and Heather nodded.

"When is it?"

"Tonight at six...if that's alright with you?" Heather hesitated and Grace instantly perked up.

"Please mommy...I really wanna go please...please..." She smiled at Gracie.

"I suppose it's alright"

At five thirty Burt, Heather and Grace walked into the daycare. It was very large and there were toys everywhere. The carpet was actually a mat of foam so they wouldn't get hurt. There were coloring stations and a huge indoor play set with tubes and slides in multiple colors. Tiny colored chairs were set up off to the side and a large television was there as well as a small popcorn stand and drink stand for the kids. Kids were running everywhere.

A young blonde girl around her early twenties came over and smiled at them.

"Hello, I'm Ariel I run this daycare...Are you here for the movie night?"

"Yes, I'm Heather and this is Grace..."Gracie smiled and Ariel knelt down to her level.

"Hello Gracie, Are you ready for some fun?" Gracie nodded and Ariel took her hand.

"Tell you what Mommy, Daddy why don't you two come back in say two hours?" Ariel smiled and Gracie giggled.

"That's not my daddy...that's my mommys friend" Ariel smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry..."Gracie scampered off and Burt mumbled something about meeting Heather outside.

"I just need you too sign a few forms..."Ariel motioned Heather over to a desk before sliding her the forms.

"It's just standard stuff...her name, Your name any known allergies or medical conditions" Heather nodded and began signing the forms.

"So...is that man her father?" Ariel asked and Heather sighed.

"Yes, She just doesn't know it yet...it's complicated"

"But he knows right?" Heather nodded and Ariel hesitated a second.

"Does he know you're in love with him too?" Heather froze with her name half signed and Ariel shrugged.

"I...uh...it's"

"Complicated..."Ariel finished for her and smiled.

"Yeah to say the least...we are uhm...kind of married but we've been separated for six years now...I just haven't bothered to..."

"Get over him" Ariel interrupted and Heather finished signing the papers.

"I'll pick Gracie up in two hours"


	8. Chapter 8

Heather waited a few minutes watching Gracie to make sure she was alright and when she began playing with another little girl Heather walked out into the hot dessert sun.

Burt was leaning against the side of the building when she came out his aviator sunglasses securely in place. She smiled and shook her head he hadn't changed even the slightest and that only made it harder to put the distance she felt needed between them.

"Is she alright?" He came towards her and she smiled a little she always knew he would be an amazing father.

"She's fine playing with a little brown haired girl she doesn't even notice we left" He looked a little hurt when she said that but nodded.

"I thought maybe we could get something to eat and...catch up" He motioned vaguely at a diner across the road beside the hotel.

"That'd be nice" She smiled and he hesitated a second before turning and walking away leaving her to follow.

They had just slid across from each other in a small booth when an older waitress came over smiling warmly at them.

"Hello, I'm Mary and I'll be your waitress may I get you a drink?" Burt only glanced at her.

"Coffee...Black" Heather smiled and ordered a Pepsi and Mary was off.

"Is something wrong?" Heather asked when Mary left and Burt shrugged.

"Did you see all the security cameras in here? It's a diner not the Smithsonian" Heather smiled and shook her head before turning to the menu.

When Mary came back she smiled at Burt.

"First date?" She asked and he looked shocked before shaking his head.

"Really? ...oh wait let me guess Newlyweds?" She sounded excited until Burt answered.

"What a ludicrous suggestion do you really believe that grown adults our age would be on a honeymoon and would pick this dump?" Mary flustered and set down their drinks before bustling off.

"Burt...that was incredibly rude"

"Me? She was assuming things about us that weren't any of her business"

"If being married to me is that repulsive to you I think I'll just go back to the room" She slid out of the booth and started for the door.

"Heather...wait" He tried to catch her arm and she struggled loose and stormed out of the diner Mary shook her head when Burt cursed.

"Oh there there dear lovers spats are always quick to heal" She told him from behind the counter.

Twenty five minutes later when Burt drug himself back to the hotel he was surprised to see Heather sitting outside the closed door.

Her back was against the door her knees pulled up against her chest. He face was buried in her arms and he could tell she was crying again. He stopped and glanced at the door noticing the boot marks that were on it. So the door was obviously locked and after taking her anger out on it she had collapsed where she sat.

"Heather...I..."She shook her head.

"Just open the door" she interrupted.

He opened the door and went inside it took her a few minutes to follow him but she eyed the bag he was carrying with him. He went over to the corner and set the bag on the table.

"I brought you dinner...Chicken and mashed potatoes I didn't know what to get and most women only eat rabit food"

"Thank you" She sat down at the table and he noticed her knuckles were bleeding.

"What happened to you?" She glanced then shrugged.

"The door wouldn't open" He shook his head before going to his vest and pulling out some gauze.

"At least allow me to wrap and clean it before bacteria sets it" He pulled his chair over beside her and took her left hand beginning to wrap it.

"Burt...why did we ever get married?"

"Well I suppose because I was in love with you and I thought you felt the same way..." He didn't look up.

"I did love you" She smiled and watched him she still loved him she knew she did but she wasn't about to admit it.

"I'm sorry...I didn't pay more attention to you I realize I wasn't the best husband...I could have been more open to the prospect of having a baby" He offered and she smiled slightly.

"It's alright...I knew how you were when I married you and I accepted that until I took the cowards way out" She shrugged.

He had finished wrapping her knuckles even though they weren't that bad and she was halfway threw her meal when she noticed him watching the day care she smiled.

"She's fine Burt...I promise"

"This is why I didn't want Children if something happens to that little girl I will never forgive myself" He shook his head and she watched him a second.

"She loves you" She told him and he smiled slightly.

"Yeah, She's an amazing person I wish...I had been there for more of her life"

Heather hesitated a second before she went over and pulled a small photo album out of her coat pocket with a smile.

"I brought this to show you I'm lucky it was in my pocket not my suitcase at your house" She sat down on the foot of the bed and he went over to sit beside her. She set the book on his lap then flipped it open.

The first picture was of Heather sitting in a chair holding a tiny pink bundle that was so tiny you could barely tell it was a baby. The second was Grace a few months old sitting in her high chair covered in babyfood.

"She's beautiful..." He said and Heather smiled.

"She looks just like you" He said looking at Heather and she froze.

His gaze locked with hers and her breath caught.

"Burt..." She started to talk and he shook his head.

"Shhh...just..." He leaned forward and kissed her.

She kissed him back, He was more gentle then their last encounter his hand slowly made it's way up to the side of her face and he pulled her a little closer. When she came closer willingly his other hand moved to her waist and the photo album slid to the floor.

She slid closer and placed her hands on his chest. She realized she should feel stupid here she was making out with her husband whom she hadn't seen in six years but right now she didn't care the point remained that she was still painfully in love with him.

He shifted slightly pushing her back onto the bed so he was leaning over kissing her. slow and gentle careful not to scared her off and taking his time in case she wanted him to stop. She wound her arms around his neck to hold him closer and the six years of loneliness drifted away.

#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

_My heart is breaks with every beat it's hard to explain what you do to me._

_'cause without you I'm a disaster and you're my ever after just thought you should know 'cause I need to know you're answer I want you to say you'll stay with me._

_I die everyday that you're away from me._

_Without out you by My Darkest Days._

A/N: I do NOT own without you the song used above or the band my darkest days who sings it I just LOVE it and I was watching the Tremors tv-show while listening to it and I knew it had to be a Burt/Heather song so while writing the last few parts of this chapter this song was playing in my head.


	9. Chapter 9

Heather stretched out in the huge king size bed with a sigh she rolled over to face Burt only to find his place beside her empty. She felt sick thinking maybe he had decided to take after her and run out on her like she did him.

She sat up and looked around the hotel room but saw no sign of him. She must have fell asleep and he had left. She glanced at the clock beside the bed and saw the time it was well past time to pick up Grace. She jumped out of the bed and grabbed her clothes off of the floor pulling them on and rushing towards the day care.

When she reached the day care Ariel smiled and waved to her.

"Heather...Burt came and got her...said that you needed your rest"

"Oh...where did he say he was taking her?" Heather felt a little panicky.

"I'm not sure but I'll bet they didn't go far...Gracie was so happy to see him"

Heather tried to think but her mind came up blank and she felt sick. Surely Burt wouldn't take Gracie and leave just to get back at her. She tried to convince herself but as she glanced around outside and didn't see them she grew more worried.

She crossed to the diner and was about to run in screaming that a lunatic had seduced her and stolen her baby girl when she saw Burt and Grace in a back booth. Gracie was enjoying an ice cream sundae and Burt had another cup of coffee.

"Mommy, Mommy" Grace slid out of the booth and rushed over to her Heather lifted her into her arms holding her close.

"Oh...Grace I thought you and Burt had ran off on me" She told her and Gracie giggled.

Burt looked at her briefly then looked away taking a sip of his coffee she could tell he was purposely avoiding her. She put Grace down and she went back to her ice cream.

"Do you know how worried I was when I woke up and you were gone? Then I went to get Gracie and I thought..." Burt interrupted her.

"Thought that I had given you a taste of your own medicine?" She slid into the booth beside Grace.

"I just...got scared for a minute" She watched Gracie dig into her sundae.

"I should order her a decent supper" She sighed and Burt smiled.

"I already did don't worry that's just her dessert I got her chicken strips and french fries"

"Thank you for getting her...but I'd appreciate it if next time you left a note"

"I didn't think I needed permission to get my own..." He glanced at Grace then continued spelling some of the words.

"C-H-I-L-D from daycare" Heather shook her head.

"I'm not used to having someone else watching her"

"She's half...M-I-N-E and I can see her when I want too"

"I just want you to let me know ahead of time" Heather argued.

"You were asleep...I didn't want to wake you up" He was getting irritated and she could tell.

Gracie rubbed her eyes and Heather turned her attention towards her for now. She lifted Grace into her arms and slid out of the booth.

"It's almost her bed time and I want to give her a bath...can we go?" He watched her a second then sighed and stood tossing a tip onto the table Heather started towards the door.

Mary came out of the kitchen and almost immediately recognized them.

"See I told you those fights don't last I knew you to would find a way to make up" Heather blushed at the thought of exactly what had happened when they got back to the hotel btu she smiled at the older woman.

"Oh...what a beautiful little girl. She's yours I can tell" Mary smiled and Burt came over beside Heather.

"Is she yours young man?" Mary asked and he glanced at Grace who was nearly asleep before giving a silent nod.

"Well...you make a lovely family if I do say so myself" Heather sighed and started for the door Burt rushed a head of her to open the door.

They were walking in silence when Heather tried to adjust Grace differently since the girl had gone completely limp with sleep.

"She's exhausted" Burt smiled and Heather shrugged.

"She's had a big day all that playing and besides she always sleeps liks a rock...she's beginning to way like one too" Burt reached out and Heather let him take Grace the girl didn't even wake up.

"I'm sorry I scared you when I woke up you were still asleep and I didn't think it would hurt since it was time to go get her" Heather nodded and they continued to walk.

"Have you decided to tell her yet?" She nodded at Gracie and he shrugged.

"Does it matter if I do?"

It did it mattered to her. She had thought that he had changed his mind about having children that he had decided to love her and Gracie and that maybe just maybe Gracie was right and they would be a family. The three of them maybe even have another Baby or two but apparently all Burt wanted was one last roll in the hay before he kicked them out.

"No it doesn't matter" When she spoke he noticed her tone.

"Is something wrong?" He glanced at her.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know I can't imagine what made you mad...or what I could have done for that matter" He slowed as they reached the hotel and she pulled out her keys shaking her head in disbelief.

"Really? Maybe you should screw me again and then you'll have a better idea" She threw open the door and he winced so that was it.

He had spent his entire dinner with Grace wondering what he would do now and what Heather would be thinking. He had enjoyed his time with Gracie and he could get used to having her around. He could get used to Heather again to sleeping with her nestled against him her touch her kisses all of it would be so easy to get used to but he couldn't do it and hold onto his comfort zone.

Heather deserved a man who could devote his time to her without worrying about his home security and a man who could give her more children without the fear that something would happen to one of them the second he turned his back.

Gracie deserved a father who could love her and play with her in her own yard with grass not a dessert where a worm could eat her at any minute. What could he teach a little girl that would be useful? She deserved a better father than him.

He sat down in a chair Grace on his lap and Heather started filling the tub with water. His little girl it felt so odd to think of that as a phrase he could use but he wasn't about to admit to anyone that he loved every second.

Heather sat on the edge of the tub and wondered what she was going to do now. Grace wasn't going to want to leave Burt now that she was so attached and Heather didn't have anywhere else to take her. She felt close to tears and looking down at the wedding band she had put on her finger just the other night shook her head.

He hadn't came after her before and he wasn't going to now emotionally either. She took it off and almost hissed at the pain in her chest. She was done being Mrs. Gummer first thing in the morning she was going to start making plans to leave. She would take Grace and leave she would get a divorce and she would move on.

She came and retrieved Grace hustling her into the bathroom and Burt was left alone with his thoughts. He noticed however that her ring was missing. At his house she wore it around her neck and when they got the room he was aware it had moved back to her finger and when he had been with her earlier he had noticed it remained there now after they had been intimate it was gone. He supposed she was a little spooked since it had been over six years since either of them had been with anyone but she was pulling away and he knew this time he had to either hold on or let go.


	10. Chapter 10

Burt was sitting up in a chair by the window. It was around three in the morning and moonlight streamed into the room and onto the bed where Heather and Gracie slept.

Gracie was tossing and turning a lot and he repeatedly went to her side to check on her Heather was sleeping soundly and as badly as he wanted to climb into the bed and pull her into his arms he didn't it was time he let go.

He stood and stretched wincing at the pain in his shoulder. The Graboid that had burst through his basement had gotten him good and it ached with almost every movement now but he ignored it. Heather hadn't noticed yet either that is was aching or so he thought.

"Is your shoulder hurting?" She asked and he saw she was now sitting up.

"It's fine"

"No, It's not fine I'm not stupid" She slid out of bed. She had on the camouflage pajama pants and black t-shirt he had gotten her. Her long red hair was in a braid.

"I'm fine...go back to sleep" She shook her head making her way to where he stood inches away she stood looking up at him.

"It's not fine. Let me help you" He shook his head and moved away from her not at all comfortable with the closeness.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Did you ever even come close to coming back to me?"

"Yes, I did there were times I'd make it almost to my car"

"So why didn't you? were you that afraid of me?"

"No, If it had been me alone I would have came back to you I swear but I had a baby everything I do had to be for her. She depended on me...I couldn't stand it if you rejected her...I'm an adult she's a baby"

He was about to comment when the phone beside the bed rang and he jumped to grab it before Grace woke up. He was relieved when she didn't Heather smiled shaking her head and listened to him speak to whoever was on the other end of the line.

"This is Burt Gummer...NO...I really can't I'm sorry...I have a daughter now I can't...how much money? How many are there? I understand...I'll be there"

He hung up and turned to face her a little reluctant to do so.

"Who would be calling at this hour?" She asked and he sighed.

"They want me to go back to perfection...and kill the graboids...the pay is amazing but I really don't need money...They said I'm the only chance they have"

"And you're going?" He didn't answer and she shook her head

"Heather, Those people need me"

"Grace and I need you too. I'm sorry but they can call someone else you can't just run off on her like this"

"I'll only be gone a few days when I come back I don't know maybe...we can see where this is all going"

"No" She turned her back to him

"Heather, Please"

"What if you don't come back? You can't win every fight Burt and you can't fight every battle...One of these times you won't come back and when you don't I'll be left alone to raise Grace again...I have to think about what's best for her"

"I am...I'll do this one thing and then maybe... I don't know...I'm trying to think about her"

"No, You're thinking about you...You can't have a family and always be leaving them Burt"She turned to face him

"I'm going...I'll be back in a few days"

"We won't be here" She told him and he sighed with a nod reminding himself again to let go.

"I guess that's up to you"

"Before you go...Isn't there something you should tell Gracie?" He looked at the little girl sleeping soundly and nodded.

"I'll tell her before I leave"

"And you can be the one to tell her your leaving...Not me"

"I'll be back"

"Don't you dare make any promises to that little girl you can't keep Burt...You tell her the truth about everything...and you'll do it alone" She turned and went into the bathroom he shook his head and began loading his guns.

It was eight in the morning when Burt, Gracie and Heather walked out of the diner from getting breakfast and headed to the hotel room. Grace was happily telling them all about the movie she had watched at the daycare but Burt wasn't paying attention. He was about to tell her the truth and it killed him.

They went into the room and Gracie began bouncing on the bed Heather turned her back on them to look out the window and he took that as his sign.

"Gracie...sit down a second baby I need to tell you something" She plopped into the sitting position and he knelt down infront of her.

"Why are your bags all packed up Mr. Burt? Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, Listen to me Gracie...I'm you daddy"

She blinked and stared at him for a little bit but didn't say anything Heather turned to look at him but didn't say anything.

"I'm your daddy...Gracie and I have to go away for awhile"

"No...don't go away again..." She slid off the bed wrapping her tiny arms tightly around his neck.

"I have to Grace"

"No...no..." she was going to cry and he looked at Heather for help and she shrugged her shoulders

"Grace...listen to me...I have something I have to do" He pushed her away a little and she was crying.

"Are you coming back?"

"I don't know Gracie...I'm so sorry baby" She shoved at him.

"Just go...go away..."She wasn't very strong and he didn't let go.

"Gracie...baby...please"

"Just go away I hate you!"She screamed and he let go she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

He stood and looked at Heather she just shook her head but she looked near tears too and he didn't want to know if they were for him or Gracie.

"You don't have to go" She told him and he nodded.

"Yeah I do...do you think...maybe you can tell her that I love her...when she comes out"

"You can tell her..." Heather started for the door and he followed.

He stopped and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Gracie?"

"GO AWAY!" She screamed and Heather winced.

"I'm sorry...Gracie...I promise though I'm going to try my best to come back to you and your mommy...I love you so much Gracie"

Nothing she didn't say a word he waited a few minutes before opening the door and Heather grabbed his arm at the last second. He turned to look at her but she didn't say anything. She didn't have to. He grabbed her waist pulled her against him and kissed her.

Yeah, He still had to leave, Yeah he promised himself he was going to let her go but right now he wanted to hold her and kiss he even for just a minute because he was slowly realizing there was a good possibility he wouldn't come back.

He pulled away from her and then turned and left walking down the hall way of the hotel. Gracie opened the door and ran out into the hallway but he was too far ahead of her. Heather walked out and lifted the tiny and near hysterical girl into her arms and Gracie let her.


	11. Chapter 11

Heather had carried A screaming and crying Gracie into the room where they spent the rest of their day. Gracie had screamed like wild the first few minutes before subsiding into crying and Heather held her for most of the day. They watched cartoons and Gracie sat curled up in her arms. She cried most of the day but once and awhile the cartoons would get a small giggle and she would momentarily be distracted.

By eight at night she had worn herself out from crying and she had Heather exhausted as well. She loved Grace and she knew how hard it had to be for her to wait her whole life to meet her father only to have him run out on her the first chance he got. She was angry for awhile but after a few hours she began begging Heather to go get him and to bring him back.

Knowing there was nothing that would soothe or calm her she simply held her and talked to her. She made sure she got a special dinner delivered and a hot bath and while Gracie was quiet and sniffled now and then she had finally passed out on the bed. Heather tucked her in before collapsing into the chair.

A part of her had secretly hoped he'd change his mind and come back to them but as ten o'clock at night rolled around she realized he hadn't and when he didn't bother to call she felt even more defeated. So she found the stregnth to get a shower and clean up what was left of their meal. This pushed her into midnight.

She crawled into the bed beside Gracie and felt the tears build. He seriously wasn't coming back and her heart broke not only for Gracie but for herself. She just couldn't stop hanging on to him and she didn't know why.

She chocked a little but tried to hold it in and not wake up Grace but it wasn't long before the tiny little hand touched her shoulder.

"Mommy...don't cry...please..." Heather rolled over and saw Gracie giving her a tiny smile and she couldn't not smile back.

"Come here" She opened her arms and Gracie hugged her close.

"I love you...you know that?" She asked and Gracie nodded.

"I want Daddy"Gracie mumbled into her shoulder.

Heather wiped her eyes with one hand before stroking Gracie's hair.

"I know sweetie...I do too"

"Let's go get him mommy...please?" Heather tried to take a deep breath but it was weak and she shook her head.

"No, we can't baby...We'll just wait here...alright?" Gracie nodded.

"Is he going to come get us?"

"I hope so...sweetie...I know He'll try...he loves you very much Gracie"

"Why didn't he want me?" Gracie asked and Heather sighed she knew this was going to come up one day but she never really prepared for it.

"He didn't know about you baby...by the time Mommy realized you were on the way her and Daddy weren't getting along very well...and Mommy was a chicken she did the wrong thing and she didn't tell Daddy about you until a few days ago"

Gracie sniffed and seemed to accept that answer because she relaxed a little and Heather knew what she had to do. She had to go get Burt because Grace needed to know her father and she wasn't willing to let her lose her father now. Everything she did up until this point had been what she hoped was best for Gracie and now she knew for sure what was.


	12. Chapter 12

Heather opened the door into the day care and took Gracie over to the desk where Ariel smiled at her but she saw the look on Heathers face as she approached.

"Heather...and Grace how are you?" She leaned down to Gracie's level and Gracie shrugged solemnly.

"I guess ok"

"Gracie why don't you go play" Heather pushed her towards the other children and Gracie trudged off.

"What happened?" Ariel asked.

"Well, She found out about Burt being her father...he left us" Heather stated and Ariel winced.

"Really? Wow"

"Well, He had something important to do and now so do I. I'm going to go get him if I can...So here is an envelope containing all Gracies important papers and my sister Allisons number is on the back if neither of us come back in twenty four hours call her" She handed Ariel the letter and Ariel looked at Gracie.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Heather shook her head.

"I have to try he's my husband. He's the father of my child and despite everything...I love him and he needs to realize that. I have to try" Ariel gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Good luck"

Heather smiled and went over to kneel down infront of Gracie pushing her s hair behind her ear and smiling at her.

"Hey sweetie...listen..."

"You're going with Daddy aren't you?" Heather smiled right to the point just like her father.

"Yeah I am sweetie..."

"Are you going to leave me and not come back mommy?" Gracie started to cry and Heather shook her head.

"No...no no ...is that what you think?"

"He left cause he didn't want me anymore...you're going to go with him and leave me here" Gracie wiped her eyes and Heather hugged her close.

"Never...I promise Gracie...I love you so much...You mean everything to me and I promise from the very moment I saw you I wanted you...that will never change"

"You promise...you'll come back for me?" Heather winced.

"I promise someone will come for you and that I love you"

"I love you too mommy...I would rather have you then daddy I'm sorry I cried all the time to meet him" Heather smiled and held her away wiping her cheeks.

"I love you too Gracie...now be a good girl for mommy alright?" Gracie nodded.

Burt sighed and taped yet another stick of dynamite to his last remote control car. He had killed three graboids so there was only one left. He would drive the car around until it ate the car then detonate the dynamite like he had with he previous three.

He didn't know what he'd do when he was done. He wanted to go back to the hotel and crawl into the warm bed with Heather and hold her close and hold Gracie but he was afraid to go back afraid they wouldn't be waiting and that he had pushed them both away again.

He set the car on the ground sitting safely on the large rock with his truck parked on the asphalt road a few feet away. He was driving the car when he heard someone call his name.

"Burt.." He looked up Heather was stepping out of a rental car on the road.

"Heather..." He stood and she moved closer.

"Heather, Don't move stay on the road where you're safe" She froze at the end of the road he looked but saw no sign of the graboid.

"I have to talk to you" She looked up at him and he moved closer to the edge of the rock.

"Alright just please stay there don't move" She looked around and he shook his head.

"Heather what were you thinking coming out here? Where's Grace?" He looked at the car and she sighed.

"I left her at the daycare I knew this could be dangerous but I had to see you"

He was about to speak when the shaking began he nearly lost his balance but managed to stay standing. Heather looked around but didn't move.

"Don't move" Burt told her and she looked at him with terrified eyes.

The shaking grew worse and before he could react one of the snake like tongues darted out of the dirt beside the road and grabbed her ankle. She screamed and fell onto her back on the hard road.

He moved jumping off the rock and running to her he grabbed a hold of her arms and yanked back he fell too landing on the hard road he wrapped his legs around her waist to try and hold her one arm wrapped around her. He reached behind him for his gun which had fell when he landed on the road.

His hand reached around a stick of dynamite and he let go long enough to light the long fuse. He gave one last hard yank on her and she screamed when her leg ripped free. The graboid popped up and he threw the dynamite into it's open mouth before rolling Heather beneath him covering her from the shrapnel.

The explosion shook the ground and pieces flew everywhere and after it was over he finally moved hovering above her.

"Are you alright?" She was crying and shook her head.

"My leg...it's broken...I know it is" He moved off of her to look and he felt sick when he saw the damage.

Her right pant leg was shredded and the bone was sticking out through the skin it was bleeding bad and when he looked back at her face she was fighting the erge to go to sleep.

"Hey, Heather come on now...stay awake...stay with me" He shook her and she made a noise and he moved slightly.

"Come on baby, stay with me please" She smiled but her head fell to the side and he moved his arms behind her lifting her into his arms.

She screamed when he lifted her at the pain shooting up her leg.

"Shhh...it's alright I got you it's ok" He held her close and she relaxed a little too exhausted to keep crying.

He put her in the passenger seat of his truck oblivious to the blood that was running heavily down her leg.

"Come on Heather...Stay awake...Gracie needs you to come home"

"I'm...so...tired my leg...it hurts" He was driving but he reached over and gripped her hand she was sickly pale now from blood loss.

"I know...I know but please don't go to sleep Heather stay with me"

She nodded but when he looked over ten minutes later she was asleep. He shook her and yelled for her but it didn't help she was unconscious.

He carried her into the hospital and by the time they had loaded her onto one of the beds he was soaked in blood.

"Sir...Please I need some information from you" A nurse took his arm and he had to let the doctors take Heather away.

"Please...is she going to be alright? I don't know what I'll do with out her...I have to go with her...she's my wife" The nurse gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Do you have any children?" It was a distraction move and he knew it but he bought it.

"Yeah...we have a little girl she's six her name is Grace"

"Oh how lovely...now can you tell me what happened to your wife and maybe what her name is how old she is?"

"Uhhh...Heather her name is Heather we were attacked in the dessert and...she's younger than me by...4 years she's thirty six" He decided and the nurse smiled.

He sat down and the nurse walked away promising she'd tell him as soon as she heard anything.


	13. Chapter 13

Heather slowly woke up from the deep sleep she had been in. At first everything was blurry and she had trouble remembering what had happened but it came back slowly and her first thought was of Burt.

She looked around the hospital room her left arm had an IV running to it and there were sticky things stuck all over her running to a heart monitor but she didn't see Burt anywhere. She glanced down and saw her leg wrapped in a thick cast.

She moved and cried at the sharp pain in her leg but she was relieved she could still feel it at all. She tried to climb out of the bed but the pain in her leg and the weakness in the rest of her limbs prevented it. The monitor hooked up to her heart began buzzing like crazy due to her struggle.

"Hey, Woah woah..."A nurse rushed in and Heather fell back onto the bed.

"Please.. .I don't know where my husband is ...is he alright?"

The nurse came over and re-arranged her on the bed before checking her pulse and shutting off the monitor.

"He's fine miss I promise...He brought you in yesterday you've been asleep but he's been here the whole time he only left for a few hours last night"

"My daughter...she's...in a day care...I"

"No, He went and got her last night she's been here too...they are fine" The nurse smiled.

"Where are they?" Heather looked around and the nurse pulled the blankets up for her.

"Your husband took your daughter down for something to eat. She's really worried about you so was he. He sat all night by your bed"

"He's not hurt?"

"Oh a few scratches from rubbing against the road and he was covered in blood but he's just fine"

The nurse looked at her leg and Heather relaxed slightly Gracie and Burt were alright and that was all the mattered to you.

"I'll go find your husband and little girl for you...I know they want to see you...that's a fine man you have yourself there" The nurse left and Heather slid deeper into the blankets trying to stay awake until they came back.

"MOMMY MOMMY!" Heather jumped awake as Grace rushed across her room launching herself onto the bed with her.

"Grace...oh my baby" She pulled her close ignoring the pain in her leg that Grace jumping onto the bed caused.

"Mommy I was so scared" Heather kissed the top of her head.

"It's alright I'm here" She saw Burt step into the doorway behind Grace and she smiled at him but didn't say anything and neither did he.

He leaned against the door-frame and watched her hold Grace close. He had never been so relieved he had gone to pick up Grace as soon as he was sure Heather was stable but he had been scared to death he would lose her.

He loved Grace and spending time with her but he was scared for Heather and Grace was so depressed without her mother he could barely take it. now looking at them made everything seem alright.

After Gracie finally pulled out of Heathers arms he moved further into the room.

"How are you feeling?" Heather tore her gaze from Gracie for a second.

"I'm fine my leg is killing me but I'm fine...are you alright?" He took the seat beside the bed.

"Yeah it was you I was worried about...I thought I was going to lose you"

"Well now you know how i felt when you left Gracie and me" She pushed Gracies hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

Gracie slid to the edge of the bed and hopped down going to Burt in the chair.

"Daddy, Can I have some money to buy some candy from the machine outside?"

"I don't know Gracie I don't like you running around with out me" She gave her dad a pouting face and he smiled shaking his head.

"Alright sweetheart but just go get your candy and come right back" She smiled and he handed her the money she skipped out.

Heather shook her head she already had him wrapped around her little finger and they barely knew each other. Once Grace was gone he slid the chair up beside her bed closer and took her hand.

"I was worried about you" He told her and she smiled.

"You didn't need to be I'm fine"

"I wanted to talk to you but...if you'd rather wait until you feel better..."

"No, No I need to talk to you too. You go first" She took a deep breath and he smiled at her.

"Well, I'm wondering how we're going to work the whole thing with Gracie...and I was thinking that...I...well..." He trailed off and she smiled.

"You what? You can tell me" He looked up at her and reached out wrapping one of her long curls around his finger.

"Heather...I..." He leaned in closer and she copied his action.

A second before his lips touched hers they were interrupted by a loud yell and high heels clicking quickly.

"Heather...oh thank goodness I came as soon as I heard" Allison rushed into the room and Heather leaned away from Burt to stare in shock at her sister.

Burt slid deeper into his chair hoping Allison wouldn't notice him.

"What are you doing here?" Heather asked her sister after a hug.

"Well you still have me as an emergency contact the hospital called me"

Burt took in the two sisters he could barely believe they were sisters. Heather had a normal build and that curly red hair with freckles and the sweetest personality he ever met. He loved her the minute he laid eyes on her despite the fact red hair was never his thing.

Allison was taller then Heather and sickly thin in his opinion. She had a decent tan compared to Heathers pale skin. Her hair was brown and straight as a line. She had a personality worse than his and where Heather wore normal clothes Allison dressed like she was about to meet the president all the time. He doubted she even owned a pair of sneakers.

He was listening to Allison gush over how much she missed and loved Heather when Gracie came running in and crawled onto his lap.

"Look Daddy..." She was giggling until Allison saw her.

"GRACIE" Allison then noticed Burt and her smile left.

"Oh...Burt...I didn't see you there"

"Hello Allison" He stood sliding Gracie off his lap.

"I assume you're the one Heather disappeared with?" Burt glanced at Heather then sighed.

"Heather...I'm going to go..." He said and she shook her head Gracie grabbed his hand.

"NO daddy stay with me" He smiled at Gracie and Allison rolled her eyes.

"No baby I'm going to go home I'll see you later alright" She nodded and he glanced at Heather.

He thought about walking over and kissing her full on the lips just to spite Allison but he didn't he smiled at her and left Gracie followed him as far as the door before she ran back to Heather crawling up onto the bed with her.

"Look Mommy" She pulled on a candy bag until M&Ms flew all over everywhere and Heather laughed.

"Oh my goodness"

Allison glared at Heather and Gracie.

"So...You didn't learn the first time about that man?" Heather sighed.

"He's her father Allison. They need to be a part of each others lives that's all this is"

"Did you sleep with him?" Allison asked pointedly tapping her foot and Heather glanced down at Grace who was busy picking up the M&Ms on the bed.

"I can't believe this" Allison shook her head.

"So what if I did? He's still my husband Allison we're still legally married"

"And you're stupid if you think He's been waiting faithfully for you all this time" Allison threw back and Heather winced.

"It doesn't matter now...what's done is done..."

"You're still in love with that lunatic aren't you?" Heather shook her head and Allison looked disgusted.

"Well, You and Gracie are welcome to stay with me until your leg is better but he has to stay away" Heather kissed the top of Gracies head and nodded.

"I'd appreciate that"

**************************3 months later****************************************

Heather was sitting in the doctors office while Graice sat in a nearby chair reading a book her father bought her.

Things had became somewhat normal after being released from the hospital Heather found Burt had bought a small apartment for her and Gracie to live in just outside of town where no graboids could hurt them.

He had been paying child support as well enough to keep them living comfortably and he took Gracie with him every weekend and he called her a few times a week. Their relationships was great.

He and Heather were friendly to each other but he made it a point not be alone with her at all and neither of them brought up anything personal that had happened while they were together at the hotel and hospital.

Her doctor came in and she smiled as he pulled out her file.

"Well your leg looks great...and I think we can put on a walking cast now...you'll be able to walk around without crutches and still have the support to help it heal correctly"

"That's good news those crutches are so hard to use around the house"

"I have better news" He smiled at her and she was confused.

"The baby is fine...happy and healthy" She froze.

"Baby? What baby? I'm not pregnant" But she already had her suspicion she just didn't want to face it until now.

"Oh I assure you. You are around three months...congratulations"


	14. Chapter 14

She was standing at the stove trying to cook four things at once while Grace sat at the tiny table coloring.

She had called Burt and asked him if he would come over for dinner before taking Gracie for the weekend she told him they had to talk but she couldn't bring herself to tell him why. She had told Gracie who was thrilled.

"Mama?" She turned a little and something started to burn she began fanning it when she spoke.

"Yeah Gracie?"

"Are you going to tell daddy about my little sister?" Gracie had her heart set on a sister even though Heather wasn't sure which she would have.

"Yeah...Grace but you have to promise to let mommy tell him alright?" Gracie nodded and went back to coloring.

Heather tried to take a deep breath but she felt ready to take a stroke. This was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Running was hard but it was nothing compared to facing him. It didn't help that last month she noticed his wedding band go missing. Almost as a sign to her he was done with her.

She glanced at the clock she had two hours before he'd show up.

"Alright, Gracie come on I need you to set the table and take a bath" She turned off the stove and turned to start picking up crayons while Grace got some plates out.

"Thank you for helping me...you're such a good girl" Heather smiled at her and Gracie grinned and continued to set the table.

"So does that mean I don't need a bath?"Heather laughed.

"No, you're still taking a bath...with soap"

Gracie sighed like it was the end of the world and went back to folding napkins and Heather shook her head glancing again at the clock time seemed to be moving awful fast toward the inevitable.

Gracie, Burt and Heather were halfway through dinner and there had been an uncomfortable silence for almost the whole meal except when Gracie would talk to either of them.

"Daddy?" Gracie set her fork down and Burt glanced at her.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"This is really nice isn't it?" Gracie smiled and Heather looked at her wondering what the little girl was aiming at.

"What 's nice?" Burt asked and Gracie sighed.

"This dinner...with mommy...and me together" He smiled at her.

"Yeah sweetie it's nice" Heather shook her head but didn't say anything.

"So...why don't you let me and mommy move in with you? We can be a family all of us"

"Gracie...sweetie...why don't you go start packing to go with Daddy and me and him will talk alright?" Heather asked and Gracie gave a sad smile before sliding off her chair and walking to her room.

Burt glanced at Heather when she stood and started quickly clearing the table.

"What's gotten into her?" He asked and Heather shrugged moving to the sink with a pile of dishes.

She glanced down to make sure her baggy shirt covered the slight bump.

"Hey, is everything alright? You both seem a little odd" He stood bringing over his plate and she took a steadying breath.

"We're fine Gracie she's...well...we have been talking about us...me and you..."

"Is something wrong? Is one of you sick?" He put his plate in the sink and she shook her head.

He put a hand on her shoulder then moved.

"Hey, You're shaking. come on sit down" He took her over to the chairs by the table sitting her down in one then turning the one beside it to face her he took a seat.

"What's wrong? You can tell me is it Gracie?"

"No, It's not Gracie...she's fine...it's me...I.." She took a deep breath.

"What? What is it?"

"I'm pregnant"

Burt didn't say anything he didn't even move and after a second she looked away waiting for him to say or to do anything. When he finally spoke she was shocked.

"Is it mine?"

She stood up so fast he jumped and she stormed over to the sink running water she just needed to scrub something.

"Of course it's yours...I'm three months along it happened that night in the hotel" She said and he stood but didn't move.

"Oh, You don't take anything? I thought for sure you'd be on the pill"

"No, Why would I be? After Grace I didn't have time for anymore kids and you weren't around I told you I haven't been with anyone since you"

"Alright, I'm sorry you're right of course it's mine"

She slammed the plates into the sink and he moved towards her.

"I wasn't even going to tell you but I figured you would notice eventually"

"I shouldn't have even asked that I didn't mean it"

"Look, I don't want anything from you, I don't want money or a bigger house I just didn't want you to miss out on this...if you want to be...if you don't want anything to do with this baby it's fine"

"No, No, I want to be around this time" He turned off the water running in the sink and turned her to face him.

"That was why I had you over for dinner...I wanted to tell you...I had my suspicions but I didn't want to admit it...the doctor confirmed it though...I told Gracie and she got this idea that you and I were going to move in together and...I'm sorry she put you on the spot like that"

He laughed and shook his head moving away from her his back to her.

"Well, Heather the funny thing is that's not why Gracie brought up the family thing"

"Yeah it is...she wants a sister.." He shook his head interrupting her.

"No, I told Gracie something the last time she stayed with me and...I guess I should have been more clear on keeping it secret" He shrugged.

"Oh...what did you tell her?" She automatically feared the worse.

"I bought a house...on the other side of Las Vegas" He turned to face her.

"But...that's two hours away.."

"Yeah it is"

She looked at his left hand no ring. Her heart sunk he must have met someone and he was moving in with her. He was going to want a divorce.

"Gracie...she can't make that long of a trip as often once school starts" Heather pointed out.

"I know...I was planning on taking her with me...and now this new baby..." He motioned at her but she cut him off.

"No. Absolutely not...you're not taking Gracie anywhere I won't let you and you can't have my baby" She felt tears in her eyes.

He was going to try and take Grace and the baby away from her. She thought her heart was breaking as the sinking realization hit her that he could do it easily. He had money and a house he was supporting her if he cut her off of child support she would have no way to raise Grace and a baby the court would give them to him.

"Heather please..." He reached for her.

"No, No...I'll fight you every step of the way..." She backed up instinctively covering the small bump with one hand.

"Listen to me...I"

"I'll run...Do you hear me? I did it before and I'll do it again so help me God I will run and you will never even lay eyes on this baby and you'll never find us" She threatened even though she was crying.

He moved towards her she backed up until she hit the counter and could go no further. He reached her and pulled her into his arms. She fought him but he was stronger then she was even though he was careful not to crush her and risk hurting the baby she was so fiercely protecting.

"SHHHH, Just listen...alright...I'm not taking Gracie from you...I'm not taking the new baby either" She didn't relax or move but she seemed to be listening.

"I want you to come with me...all three of you"

"You can't be serious" She said looking up at him finally and he smiled.

"Why can't I be? We're married...we have a beautiful daughter and a baby on the way"

"Because...You don't really..."

"What? Love you?" She nodded.

"Heather...I love you as much today as the day we got married I never stopped loving you"

She pushed at his chest but he didn't budge.

"Stop that...you're just saying all this because of Grace and the baby"

"No, I'm not...that was the secret I told Gracie...I was going to ask you to come back to me"

"You want me to come back to you?" He nodded.

"I...Called Allison and she told me you sold your engagement ring when Gracie was born...but you kept your wedding ring because we were still married"

"I did, but you took your wedding ring off...It's been gone for weeks" He glanced at his hand.

"Yeah, and you took yours off after we spent the night together...I lost mine when you were in the hospital. I took it off to wash off the blood and lost it"

"Oh..."She felt stupid and he reached into his pocket pulling out a black small velvet box he stepped away from her and with a reluctant sigh her got down on one knee.

"This for the record is slightly humiliating...But I wanted to ask you...Be my wife again? Not just with the name and the rings but...my wife...I want to have dinner every evening with you and the kids, I want to be able to make love with you and wake up in the morning with you asleep next to me I bought the house because I want Gracie to have a back yard she'll be safe in. I bought a big house because really...I want to have another baby with you I wanted to before I even knew about the one you're carrying now."

"I...I don't know what to say..."

"Just say yes. We'll pack all your stuff tonight and leave...Heather..If you still love me this is our chance to start all over"

"I..." She hesitated.

"Just say yes mommy" They both turned to see Gracie peeking out of her bedroom at them.

"Gracie..."Heather shook her head and Grace came running over to her side.

"Say yes mommy...please..."

Heather looked down at Gracie then at Burt and took a deep breath...

Don't know when I'll be able to update again computer keeps doing weird crazy stuff.


	15. FINALE

THREE YEARS LATER

"Look Daddy I did it!" Gracie squealed as she ran over to where Burt was standing.

They were in the large backyard of the house he had purchased three years ago. It was fenced in and pretty much in the middle of nowhere with no neighbors in sight. Burt had bought Gracie a real gun for her ninth birthday and today they were in the yard shooting it. She was a great shot like her dad and could hit any target at any length.

"You sure did baby...good job" He lifted her up for a hug and she giggled. She was the most precious thing in the whole world to him.

He set her lightly back on the ground and she ran off she looked more like her mother everyday. Tall and skinny with long curly red hair and pale skin. The only proof she was his was the gun obsession.

She ran across the yard and Burt turned back to the swing where he was pushing his three year old daughter Hope. He had bragged to everyone his wife would bless him with a son this time. He even assured Grace and Heather it would be a boy. His family always had sons Gracie was a fluke. Now he loved his daughter Hope so much he wouldn't trade her for five sons.

She looked like her mother as much as Gracie did. A curly red mess of hair pale skin and freckles all over the place. She was sweet natured like her mother but nobody could look into her eyes and not see her Father they were dark brown.

"Daddy Daddy" She reached her little arms out to him and he lifted her from the swing. She gave him a kiss before wiggling to get down and then running towards the house where Heather was coming out the back door into the yard.

A few days after Hope was born Heather offered to let Burt do DNA testing on both girls since he couldn't believe he had two daughters but he refused. It didn't matter he knew they were his because he knew Heather and he loved his three girls more than anything.

Heather came over to him smiling and he met her half way. She was having trouble walking now being that it was mid summer with blistering heat and she was eight months pregnant with their third child.

"How did it go at the doctors?" He asked pulling her as close as possible he kissed her forehead.

"Fine...thanks for watching Grace and Hope it's so hectic taking them with me to the appointments"

"It's fine...how's the baby?" He asked placing a hand on her stomach.

"The baby is perfectly healthy nice and big the doctor says this time next month..It should be here"

"A son" He smiled and she shook her head.

"Still on this are we?"

"I know Grace and Hope are mine but my family has never conceived a girl this one has to be a boy" She sat down in a lounge chair putting her feet up leaning back.

"Will you be upset if it's not?" She looked up at him.

"why do I have the feeling you know something I don't" She laughed.

"Well the doctor asked me if I wanted to know what the gender was so we could prepare a room and pick a name...I said yes" Burt dropped down to his knees beside her.

"I love our daughters you know that...if it's healthy and you're healthy that's enough. It will probably be the last baby we have I'm getting too old for newborns" She smiled.

"Well...I agree three is plenty...But...Burt...it's a girl" He smiled and shook his head.

"You're kidding me right?"

"No, I'm dead serious...you'll have three little girls"

"Four...I have you" She laughed and put her hands on her stomach.

"After this one I doubt I'll ever be little again"

He stood and motioned for her to sit up she did and he moved to sit behind her she leaned back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her watching Hope run out of the house carrying the new kitten they had gotten.

"I love you. You know that?" He asked kissing her shoulder.

"I love you too...you're not mad?"

"No, Look at Grace and Hope...I couldn't be happier with them and you know what? Boys are overrated look at me" She smiled.

"What should we name her?"

"How about Faith?"

"Faith, Grace and Hope...I like that"

"I hope she sleeps later then the other two" He laughed.

"I hope she's a happy baby like her sisters were" He put his hands on her stomach.

"I hope she has red hair" She laughed.

"I thought you hate red hair" He shook his head and kissed the top of hers.

"Are you kidding? Look at my girls all three of you...I love red hair"

THE END

R&R I hope everyone enjoyed this story and thanks to those who faithfully reviewed it. I appreciate it so much. I have an idea for another story with Burt/Heather but I'm not sure if I shouldpost ot not I don't know it's kind of rough I don't have it all worked out yet so give me your opinions. TO POST OR NOT TO POST!


End file.
